Come Knock On My Door
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: Felicity receives some unexpected visitors at her apartment. Non-cannon, covers up through season 2 and may have season 3 spoilers.
1. Thea Queen

Arrow - Come Knock On My Door

_Synopsis: Felicity gets some unexpected guests at her apartment. Definitely non-canon because we don't see any of these interactions on the show. Hints at Olicity (OTP!), of course, with Sara x Nyssa thrown in later (I think they make a cute couple)._

_First chapter takes place between Season 1 and 2._

* * *

><p><em>I. Thea Queen<em>

The first time, it was Thea Queen showing up after a fight with Roy. Felicity was surprised (and to be honest, a little drunk as she was on her way through her second glass of a fabulous Cabernet), but she had managed to get out an awkward invite and usher the crying girl inside her apartment.

"Thank you," Thea sniffed, wiping awkwardly at her nose before blinking when she found herself offered a box of Kleenex and a hefty glass of red wine. "I'm underage."

"And when has that ever stopped anyone?" Felicity asked, taking her own spot on the couch. "From my own experience, fights require alcohol. If this was a break-up, I would have broken out the ice cream."

Silent, Thea wiped her nose before taking a hefty swallow of wine. Felicity silently watched the young Queen as she took a sip of her own, still surprised she had come here of all places.

"None of my friends like Roy, so they would have just talked crap about him," Thea muttered, and Felicity blinked. Had she said that out loud? "And I didn't want to go to the mansion, since it's still closed up."

Right, no Oliver to keep the home fire burning. He had disappeared just around 2 months ago, leaving Thea with no family support with her mom locked up in Iron Heights.

"Jerk," Felicity muttered, still bitter he hadn't told her – or Dig – where he had disappeared off to.

"What?"

"I said, "Men are jerks"," Felicity said louder and Thea snorted.

"Totally. Do you know why Roy is mad at me?" Thea asked, knocking back the rest of her wine and holding her hand out for a refill. Felicity complied, contemplating opening a second bottle as she topped off her own glass. "He accused me of flirting with one of our distributors today."

"The horror!" Really, flirting was second nature to any Queen. Roy should have known better.

"Right? I mean, this is coming from the guy who spends his nights flirting with customers to get better tips!" Thea groused before turning to Felicity, curling her legs up under her. "Which, have I ever given him crap about? No!"

"Men are bastards," Felicity reasoned and the two women clinked glasses before Felicity reasoned this night definitely called for a second bottle of wine.

"Speaking of jerks, have you heard from Ollie?" Thea asked and Felicity juggled her glass, thankfully managing to prevent spilling anything on her couch.

"Uh, no. Why…why do you ask?" Felicity stuttered nervously. "I mean, it's not like we're friends at all. I just helped him with some random IT projects. So, it's not like he has any reason at all to keep in touch with me. And even if he did have, like, one single reason to stay in touch with me, that he would. Because this is Oliver Queen we are talking about. Total. Flake."

Finally pausing for breath, Felicity looked up to see Thea staring at her with an amused expression.

"Sorry," Felicity muttered as she flushed. Maybe more alcohol around Oliver's sister wouldn't be good a good idea.

"I don't buy it," Thea told her, tilting her head to the side. "Ollie kept a lot of people at arm's length when he came back, but not you."

Unsure what to say, Felicity finished her drink before going to her wine stash.

"Another Cabernet ok?" she asked and Thea nodded, smirking and obviously knowing Felicity was making a poor attempt at changing the conversation. In her kitchen, she opened the wine and fished out a box of crackers before shuffling back to the living room to see Thea flipping through one of her computer journals.

"You can actually read this?" Thea asked, frowning as Felicity topped of their wine and settled back into the couch.

"I'm multi-lingual in the language of computers," Felicity boasted.

"Well, better you than me. I'm happy to be done with the whole school thing," Thea sighed. "Running a night club is better than college, any day."

"You just want a challenge," Felicity told her. "You're doing good things with Verdant."

"Too bad that isn't helping Queen Consolidated."

"Did Kessler come by again?" Felicity asked about the temporary CEO of QC.

"It was an enjoyable hour of listening to him bitch about Ollie and Mom," Thea said. "As if I have any control over either of their actions."

"Have you talked to Walter?"

"He says Kessler is a good man and that I should trust that he has the best interests for Queen Consolidated," Thea intoned, placing a soft British accent to her words before resting her head against the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "But, I just wish Ollie was here."

"I know," Felicity said, reaching out to pat Thea's hands. She knew Oliver's sister had faced a lot in the past two months with her mother's arrest, Oliver disappearance, and taking over Verdant. It was why Felicity had kept a close eye on her as she worked on re-modeling the Foundry and had stopped by every once in a while to help the younger woman with the club's computer system, under the guise that Oliver had asked her.

The silence was broken by Thea's phone chirping next to her and Felicity watched her look at the phone before smiling.

"Roy apologized?" she asked, guessing that was the only reason for her to smile with a stupid "I'm in love" look on her face.

"Yup," Thea said before setting down the phone without replying, "but he can stew for a bit longer."

"Movie, then?" Felicity asked, reaching for her TV remote. "That'll give him a few hours to wallow."

"Sounds like a great idea," Thea said, and the two women clinked glasses again before settling back on the couch.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know if you like this? I hope to have the second chapter up in the next week.

**Disclaimer: **Arrow, it's characters, and blah, blah, blah don't belong to me.


	2. Sara Lance

Arrow - Come Knock On My Door

_A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Thanks for the support from those who reviewed and from everyone who Favorited/Followed this story. I'm so happy FFN added that tracking method to story synopses, because I am guilty at being a Follower without reviewing copiously. I feel like we really need to do something similar to AO3 with their "Kudos" button (I mean seriously, every website seems to have a Like Button/Thumbs Up, why can't FFN?)._

_Anyways, here is Sara's chapter. I did like her character and I wish she had been around for more than one season. Oh! Is there a petition to do a Canary spin-off? I think it would be fantastic to give her even a half-season so we get her story, like they're doing with Agent Carter. We should start one!_

_And this will come up in future chapters, which I'll repeat as they're posted, but one of the big changes in this story is I took away Laurel's drinking/drug problem. My goal wasn't to downplay how the show handled her which I think was great writing on their part, but I wanted her to be happier for this story. So she is._

* * *

><p><em>II. Sara Lance<em>

"Hey."

"Sara?" Felicity asked groggily, still trying to get her head working after waking from a sound sleep. A glance at her security station showed it was a little after seven in the morning, meaning she had been asleep for all of three hours after a late night with the Team. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Grunting, Felicity turned from the doorway and shuffled to her kitchen, letting Sara come inside and close the door after her. In the kitchen she stared a pot of coffee, thankfully prepped the night before so she only had to press Start.

"I – "

"Coffee first," Felicity muttered, leaving the kitchen so she could go fetch a sweater and her glasses from the bedroom. A quick visit to the bathroom and she eventually made her way back into the kitchen where Sara was pouring two cups of coffee.

"Sorry for waking you up," Sara said softly as Felicity took the cup. "I wasn't really thinking."

Taking a heart sip, Felicity leaned against her counter as she stared at Sara until she felt willing to start talking.

"What's going on? Something happen with you and Oliver?" she asked and Sara snapped her head up from where she had been staring at her cup.

"What? Why are you - ?"

"Please," Felicity told her, rolling her eyes. "You forget I manage all of the security for the Foundry. You're extremely flexible."

"I…uh, didn't …sorry," Sara stuttered and Felicity shrugged. After Russia she had been forced to come to terms about her role in Oliver's love life, which was that she had no reason to be involved at all. She was determined to stay what he needed, a partner, so his relationship with Sara didn't hurt like it would have a few months ago.

"You two are adults. Whatever decisions you make are between you two," Felicity finally told her. "And I'm just happy you aren't Isabel Rochev."

"Who?"

"Long story, another time," Felicity waved her off. "So, if it's not Oliver, what brought you to my domain?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you," Sara asked and Felicity stared at her in surprise. "Just for a bit! I've been staying between Dad's and Laurel's since I came back, but Dad's place is small and Laurel's starting to notice – "

"Your nighttime extracurricular activities?" Felicity asked and Sara smiled softly. "Why not just stay with Oliver?"

"At the Queen Mansion?" Sara asked, shocked.

"Or the Foundry." Seeing Sara wrinkle her nose, Felicity couldn't blame her. While the boys had definitely improved at keeping the place cleaner, living in a damp secret base really didn't sound appealing to her either. But, it did sound better than moving in with Moira Queen.

"It really won't be for long," Sara told her earnestly. "Just a week."

"And then what? Do you have a plan after that?"

"I'm working on something," Sara hedged, causing Felicity to quirk an eyebrow at her. "Please?"

"Fine. But only because you call me cute," Felicity sighed and Sara flashed her a quick grin.

sSs

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sara asked later that night, hopping up onto Felicity's desk. They were all in the Foundry after a night of work, though the night had been fairly quiet so Felicity was excited she could get home before midnight. "I'll pick something up."

"Oh, yummy!" Felicity said, closing down her computers. "Italian?"

"Sounds good!" Sara said, slapping her thighs before jumping down from the table. Oliver stood next to his arrow-making table, a confused look on his face as he glanced between them.

"Am I missing something?" he asked, grabbing Sara's hand as she walked over to him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Sara said, glancing over her shoulder at Felicity. "I'm staying with Felicity."

"Temporarily," Felicity clarified as she stood and started to gather up her purse.

"Right, temporarily," Sara corrected before looking at Oliver, rolling her eyes. "Laurel was being Laurel."

"Why don't you stay with me? Here or at the mansion," Oliver offered, frowning and looking put out that she hadn't come to him.

"Ollie, your house terrifies me and I would like to live somewhere with a real, working shower," Sara told him, smiling to softening the blow. Watching them, Felicity turned and shuffled past them to head to the stairs with Diggle in tow, figuring they needed to talk and didn't need observers.

"You really ok with her staying with you?" Dig asked as they stepped out of the Foundry and into the back alley of the club.

"I think so," Felicity told him as he walked her to her car as part of their nightly ritual. "And it's just for a week. We'll survive."

sSs

"So, you got a job at Verdant?" Felicity asked a week later, watching Sara pack up her stuff.

"Yeah, which was really lucky," Sara laughed, shoving a pair of pants into her bag. "I was worried I would have to go with Plan A."

"And what was Plan A?"

"I was going to dress you up as the Canary and have Laurel see you while I was with her," Sara told her with a straight face as Felicity stared at her in shock.

"You…what?"

"Well, she thought I was the Canary – "

"Which is totally true."

"So I figured her seeing the Canary with me next to her would finally get her off of the idea. And Sin's too short."

"No way would she have believed me as the Canary," Felicity scoffed and Sara straightened, tilting her head to the side as she scanned Felicity. "What?"

"I think you could really rock the outfit," Sara grinned, grabbing her bag, "especially since you have bigger boobs."

"Please, your boobs look like a platter for the gods to feast off of," Felicity told her before flushing as Sara grinned at her. "Not that I was looking! Except I was, because they're, like, always there. Your corset is amazing. It really made me appreciate 19th century fashion."

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie," Sara sighed, hugging Felicity who sighed and hugged her back.

"Me, too. You were my first girl," she said before straightening, scowling at Sara's smug look. "First girl _roommate._ You didn't let me finish! Roommate!"

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Credit for the dress Felicity-up-as-Canary isn't mine. Thank you to **annieharp84** who was able to tell me the author who inspired that: **hallow777** and her story _arrow alerts_. Please check it out when you have time, it's fantastic writing.

Thanks and see you soon.

**Disclaimer: Arrow/The Flash belongs to DC Comics and the CW.**


	3. The Lance Sisters

Arrow - Come Knock on My Door

A/N: So this time we have the two Lance sisters. What I liked most is actually being able to bring Lance into the situation too.

And, as mentioned in the last problem, I am deviating from canon by wiping out Laurel's Rx drug addiction and alcoholism.

* * *

><p><em>III. The Lance Sisters (and a visit from their father)<em>

"Seriously?" Felicity sighed, leaning her forehead against the door before groaning "Why me?"

"We can hear you," Sara laughed from the other side of the door and Felicity banged her head softly against it before pulling open the door and plastering her work smile on.

"Hello," she said. "This is a surprise."

Really, that was an understatement, she thought staring at the two Lance sisters. Sara showing up at her apartment wasn't much of a surprise since they had apparently become girlfriends after her temporary stay a few months ago. However, she never expected Laurel to accompany her, since the older sister seemed spend most of her time around Felicity glaring at her or making implications about her job as Oliver's EA.

"Yeah, sorry about this," Sara said as Felicity let them in, Laurel trailing after her with a slight frown. "I know it's late."

It was barely 10 pm which was early by her standards, but Felicity didn't comment as the two sisters turned to face her.

"It's fine. What's going on?" she asked, looking between the two. Laurel crossed her arms, apparently feeling non-communicative, while Sara rolled her eyes and sent Felicity a look of apology.

"Laurel's apartment has been infested by cockroaches," Sara said and Felicity felt her eyebrows creep up in surprise. "Actually, her whole building was, so they've asked everyone to move out for the next 48 hours to fumigate it. I was wondering if we could stay with you?"

"With me?" Felicity gawked, staring at Sara in surprise. Her _and _Laurel?

"I told you we should have gone to Dad's," Laurel sighed.

"Dad lives in a one-bedroom apartment and I've slept on his pull out," Sara countered. "At least Felicity has a bed."

"Yeah, but she's…" Laurel started to say and Felicity turned towards her, scowling.

"I'm - ?" she hedged, daring her to finish, and Laurel glared back.

"You're Oliver's assistant."

"_Executive_ assistant," Felicity stressed. It was a fine line, but a line she was damn well sticking to.

"She's my friend," Sara said, stepping between the two and holding out to her arms as if to stop them from going at each other. "The first friend I've made since coming back to Starling City, Laurel, which is why I thought of her."

"Why can't we just get a hotel?" Laurel asked her, obviously displeased.

"Fine. You get a hotel. I'm staying here," Sara said before turning to Felicity. "If that's ok?"

Taking a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling, Felicity wished briefly she was Catholic, because she was likely to qualify for sainthood by the time this was done.

"You can both stay," she sighed. "I just have the guest bed, though, so you'll have to share."

"It's fine. Thank you," Sara breathed, smiling, before elbowing Laurel who sighed.

"Thank you," she echoed dully. Felicity felt petty, but she just gave them a soft grunt as she went to the closet to pull out sheets and towels for the two.

"Saint Felicity," she breathed. Sara _so_ owed her.

sSs

If she thought the two sisters showing up at her apartment was surprising, it was nothing compared to coming home to find Lance there the next night.

"Detective!" she blurted in surprise, frozen next to her door before wincing. "I mean, Officer. This is a surprise."

"Well, that makes two of us," Lance said before smiling at her. "Aren't you coming inside?"

"Yes. Of course. Because it's my place," Felicity said, turning to close the door before muttering, "At least, I think it is."

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered as she suddenly appeared next to Felicity, causing her to drop her coat in surprise.

"My god!" Felicity hissed, bending to scoop the coat up and tossing it on a hanger. "What is it with you and Oliver and the sneaking? I hate the sneaking!"

"He and Laurel had lunch today and she might have mentioned we were staying here," Sara said, passing off the glass of wine in her hand to Felicity. "So, he decided to come for dinner. I couldn't really say no."

Sighing, Felicity took a sip of the wine. It had been a horrible day at the office – Isabel Rochev had emerged from her snake pit, once again – and Oliver hadn't been very gracious when she had tried to explain why she couldn't come in tonight. She had hoped to just hide in her bedroom and watch movies in the quiet, which was apparently not happening now.

"He made his famous chicken cacciatore and I had Laurel pick up tiramisu from that bakery you like."

"Do you all think I can be bought off with food?" Felicity asked, shooting Laurel and the Detective a quick glance before looking at Sara who smiled at her sheepishly.

"I also re-stocked some of the wines you like."

"Officer, what's this about cacciatore!" Felicity asked, crossing over to the kitchen where the smell of tomato sauce filled the space, ignoring Sara's soft chuckle behind her. Her little table was being set by Laurel who was actually smiling, and for a moment it didn't feel like her world was upside down.

"A Lance family secret recipe," Lance bragged as he stirred a pot of what Felicity decided rightly deserved the name "awesome-sauce". She didn't ever remember seeing the Detective so at ease and was therefore unprepared for the fly-ball out of left field from Laurel.

"So, how exactly did you and Sara become friends?" she asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

Hastily swallowing her wine, Felicity held her breath to stop herself from coughing it back up. Eyes watering she stared at Lance who was no help, giving her a small shrug before turning away, the traitor.

"Ah," she gasped before sniffing, "Oliver."

"Really? I'm surprised that you and Sara would have met since she's never mentioned going to see Oliver at work," Laurel said.

"Well, that's because …Oliver and I spend a lot of time… together," Felicity said haltingly as she tried to get her brain to come up with a viable truth. "Because of work, of course."

"Of course," Laurel said and Felicity could practically feel the condescending tone she was using.

"Give her a break, Laurel," Sara said, emerging from the guest room and saving Felicity. "I've been to Queen Consolidated. I don't tell you everything. And Oliver wanted us to meet; he thought we would get along."

"That was nice of him," Laurel said and Felicity went with the smile-and-nod method that got her through some of the most awkward times of her life before sending up a silent prayer as her cell phone went off.

"Sorry. Got to get this," she murmured, not surprised to see Oliver's name pop up. Moving to the hallway, she took a hearty sip of wine before answering. "Hello, Mr. Queen."

"Ms. Smoak. Is now not a good time?"

"When is it ever?" she grumbled softly before turning when Lance popped his head into the hallway.

"Sorry Miz Smoak – where are your pot holders?"

"Right side of the stove, third drawer down," Felicity told him and Lance nodded, disappearing back to the kitchen.

"Was that Lance?" Oliver asked in confusion. "What is he doing there?"

"Making us dinner, apparently. Did you need something important, because I would prefer not having to do anything illegal in front of an officer of the law and the DA's assistant."

Apparently Oliver was picking up on her mood and the fact she was about to use her loud voice because there was a second of silence before he sighed.

"No, sorry to interrupt."

"Damn straight," Felicity said, hanging up without preamble and going back to the kitchen where Sara was dutifully waiting to top off her glass.

"Everything alright?" she asked and Felicity rolled her eyes as Lance called them to table to eat.

"Oliver couldn't find a report he needed to sign off on," Felicity lied smoothly as she settled into her seat, ravenous.

sSs

Later as Laurel and Sara cleaned up, Felicity escorted the Detective out. Dinner had been more enjoyable than she thought and even Laurel was finally warming up to her (though that may have been the two bottles of wine they drank during the meal).

"Now, you girls aren't doing anything…suspicious with Laurel around, are you?" Lance asked as he pulled on his coat.

"I don't know what you mean, Officer Lance," Felicity said with a soft smile. "What's suspicious about drinking too much wine and watching rom-coms?"

"Right," Lance said dryly, but he was smiling and seemed to understand that no Arrow business would occur with Laurel around. Surprising her, he bent and placed a brief kiss on her forehead, leaving Felicity blinking up at him in surprise. "You're a good girl, Felicity Smoak."

Swallowing, Felicity smiled brightly as she blinked back the tears that burned her eyes.

"You're a good father," she told him roughly before coughing to clear her throat. "Thank you for dinner. I'll have to find that recipe now that I've had it."

"It's all up here," he told her, tapping his head as he opened the door and stepped out into her hallway. "But, maybe I'll tell you one day. If you're really good."

Smiling at the promise, Felicity waved and closed the door before heading back to her kitchen where she could hear the sisters arguing about who got to finish off the last of the tiramisu.

"I call dibs on the wine!"

sSs

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Up next is Nyssa's first appearance.

**Disclaimer:** Arrow and the Flash belong to CW and DC Comics.


	4. Roy Harper

Arrow - Come Knock on My Door

A/N: I know I promised Nyssa next, but I made the decision to expand outside of the girls on Arrow and chronologically this chapter takes place before Nyssa comes to visit, so it's going first. This also means we will get to see Dig and Oliver make their own visits to Felicity's apartment before this is done.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>IV. Roy Harper<em>

It took Felicity exactly three days to notice when Roy started to live in the Foundry. She hated it because 1) It shouldn't have taken her three days to notice, except 2) She had been behind on checking the Foundry security tapes due to 3) Having the worst temporary job in existence that she swore was causing her IQ to drop every day she was forced to work there and, finally, 4) Oliver.

Since the fight with Slade he had been acting weird, which was distracting her and it may or may not have anything to do with the conversation they never acknowledged but she couldn't get out of her head. Which was really the reason why she had been too distracted to check the security tapes and therefore didn't know Roy was trying to make the Foundry his new place of lodging.

"So, really, this is all Oliver's fault," she finished, only realizing she had said that last part out loud when Roy's eyes widened.

"What? No!" he said, scrambling off the couch where she had caught him sleeping. "Oliver doesn't know I've been staying down here."

"I know that," she snapped. If Oliver had known, she and Dig would have known because Oliver would have been _displeased_. Apparently he was the only one who got to sleep in the Foundry through some type of unspoken rule.

"So, why aren't you at your place?" Felicity asked as Roy started folding up the blankets and putting them away until you could never tell he had been there. "And why didn't you say anything?"

Shrugging, Roy finally followed Felicity back to the main area as she went to her computers to check on her programs.

"They're tearing down my apartment building. Something to do with broken water lines under the building," he told her, sitting in one of the free chairs. "And housing is short in the Glades after everything and I can't afford to live anywhere else."

Felicity nodded, also knowing that Roy was also still taking care of his mother, but she didn't mention it. The one time Oliver had tried to bring up Roy's mother, Felicity had been happy Roy didn't have Mirakuru anymore considering it had been the one time he had managed to beat Oliver in a one-on-one fight. A quick check had given Felicity more than enough insight on why it was a sore topic and, without Oliver and Dig too much info, advised them to leave it alone.

"Ok, then stay with me," she finally decided after they sat in a comfortable silence. Turning she saw Roy staring at her in shock at the offer. "I have the spare room, stay with me for a few months until things have calmed down."

"I – "

"If you say yes, I won't tell Oliver and Dig about living here," she told him and Roy sighed, signaling defeat.

sSs

"Listen, I don't care what you say. _Robin Hood Men in Tights_ is not the best," Felicity argued with Roy a few weeks later as they walked into Verdant. "It is obviously _Blazing Saddles_."

"It was boring!" Roy countered. "_Young Frankenstein_?"

"Better, but it still wasn't his best work," Felicity shrugged as they walked up to the bar where Oliver and Thea sat with cups of coffee.

"What are you two talking about?" Thea asked in curiosity. Roy went behind the bar and grabbed two cups as Felicity took a seat at the corner next to Oliver.

"Best Mel Brooks movie," Felicity said, taking her cup from Roy with a smile before turning to Thea and Oliver to see them giving her blank stares. "_History of the World Part I? The Producers?_"

"_Spaceballs_!" Roy countered and Felicity rolled her eyes at him (as if that could even be counted) before seeing Thea and Oliver giving her blank stares.

"Plebeians," she sighed, taking the creamer Roy had passed to her as she started listing the finer points of _Blazing Saddles_.

"Are we missing something?" Thea asked Oliver who was staring between the two with a slight frown on his forehead. He had noticed a change in Felicity's and Roy's relationship in the last few weeks and it bugged him for some reason to see how close they were. Felicity even let Roy touch her computers now, which definitely signaled a change in their relationship; he and Dig had almost needed to take a test before she let them touch her system.

"What brought this debate on?" he finally asked, pulling Felicity's attention away from Roy and back to him.

"There was a marathon on the TV last night. Roy was educated in the finer points of cinematic history," Felicity told him with a smile. "If I had known you and Thea were also lacking in that area, I would have invited you over too."

"Roy was at your place?" Thea asked, a fake casualness to her voice. She and Roy were still separated, even after Thea had learned the truth about everything that spring, but Oliver knew they were working towards eventually getting back together so he wasn't happy to find out Roy and Felicity were spending their nights together.

Seeing Roy and Felicity share a silent look that had him tightening his hold on his coffee mug, Oliver sent a glare towards Harper who swallowed nervously.

"Stop it," Felicity chided, poking Oliver in the arm. "I can feel your creepy thoughts from over here. Roy's not even allowed to drink, so there is no way we are dating. I don't find any appeal in being a cougar. Even if you are cute, in a younger brother sort of way," she finished, looking at Roy who looked at her with an expression of pained amusement.

"I've been renting Felicity's spare bedroom," Roy finally told Thea, and Felicity watched as he shifted outside of Oliver's reach almost unconsciously. "They tore down my place."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Thea gasped, staring at him. "You could have stayed with me!"

Coughing into her coffee at the dark look that flashed over Oliver's face at the announcement, Felicity had no doubt that would have _not _happened.

"No offense, Thea, but…" Roy trailed off, shooting Felicity a look.

"You live in a castle," she finished and the Queen siblings turned to stare at her. "A literal castle. It's a bit…not...normal."

It was amusing to see the identical looks of confusion cross their faces at the announcement, but Felicity's attention was pulled when her tablet went off, signaling she had an hour until her shift started.

"I'm going to check on the computers," she told Oliver and Roy, taking her cup of coffee with her as she headed towards the stairs to the Foundry. Looking up in surprise when Oliver followed her, he was silent until the door closed behind them.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" he asked and Felicity rolled her eyes as she crossed to her computers.

"Because it's my name on the lease agreement, which means I decided who lives with me," she retorted before turning to glare at him. "Unless you don't agree with that?"

"I just…I just want you safe," Oliver finally said softly and Felicity felt herself soften at the words before sighing.

"Roy is safe. The Mirakuru is gone and Roy hasn't been the boy who stole your sister's purse for a long time," she told him softly, going over to lightly touch his arm in reassurance before stepping back. "And I like knowing he has a roof over his head and isn't out on the street, like he almost was."

Silent, Oliver nodded and Felicity sent him a small smile before turning to her computers.

"I have always liked _Blazing Saddles_, myself," he finally said a few minutes later and Felicity snapped her head to see him watching her, a small smile on his own lips before he headed back to the stairs.

sSs

"Oh!"

Closing the door to her freezer, Felicity turned towards the sound to see Thea staring at her from the door to Roy's room. Her eyebrows shot up seeing Thea dressed very casually in nothing more than her underwear and one of Roy's red hoodys as she blushed.

"Sorry. I was just going to grab some water," Thea muttered and Felicity grinned as she grabbed a spoon for her mint chip ice cream.

"Help yourself," she invited before heading back to her room and very happy at the thought of Roy and Thea getting back together.

* * *

><p>AN: Roy's mom is like **Schrödinger's **cat to me, but I'm also playing with cannon (obviously) so I mentioned her. Also, can we celebrate them letting Roy wear something besides his red hoody when he isn't in the Foundry or a work in the last episode? I feel like it's a sign of him growing up a little more so I really can't wait to see him next episode when he works with the Black Canary.

And you Laurel haters...man, I had more reviews bashing her than actually talking about my story. I get it; personally I didn't like her in Season 2 myself, but besides Oliver she has had the most emotional trauma on the show between losing both Tommy and Sara. I think how the writers have handled her in season 2 and this season has been fantastic, because they aren't hand-waving her trauma and the length of time it's taking her to cope is true to a lot of people with emotional issues. That being said, I'm really looking forward to next weeks episode when we get to see her start trying to make it as the Black Canary. And we get Sara back in episode 13! That I'm looking forward to.

Enough of that. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm trying to increase the Olicity interactions a bit more to make us all happy.

**Disclaimer: **Arrow and the Flash belong to DC Comics and the CW.


	5. Nyssa al Ghul

**Arrow - Come Knock on My Door**

A/N: The long awaited Nyssa chapter! Thanks for holding out when Roy "accidentally" showed up last time. And Drunk!Felicity makes an appearance.

This episode would be between S02 and S03.

* * *

><p><em>V. Nyssa al Ghul<em>

After two (ish) years of working with Oliver, Felicity had gotten use to odd things happening in her life. The Mirakuru, Barry becoming some type of super-human; she thought she was ready to handle anything.

She was definitely not ready to handle Nyssa al Ghul sitting on her couch, drinking her wine.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak," Nyssa greeted as Felicity gaped at her from the door way.

"You…but…why? How?" Felicity stuttered, turning to her door. It had been locked, deadbolt in place. And her security system hadn't gone off either, meaning someone had put in her access code.

"You and Oliver Queen may believe the League to be antiquated, but even we have tools for breaking modern security systems," Nyssa told her, looking very comfortable and downright smug. "Though your system was slightly more advanced than I was expecting."

Turning, Felicity paled as she stared at her broken security screen, a few sad wires hanging down the wall.

"My baby," she whimpered, going to the screen and gently fingering the broken machine. Staring at it, she made a few attempts at words before turning back to Nyssa. "You…_why are you here?_"

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow at Felicity's Loud Voice, but was otherwise unaffected as she took a sip of her wine.

"Sara and I were in the area for a mission," she finally said, as if she could hear Felicity's teeth grinding from across the room.

"So, where is Sara?" Felicity asked, wondering if they had come together as Sara tended to stay with her now whenever she made short trips back to Starling City.

"I am not sure. Likely with her family," Nyssa dismissed with a fake casualness that Felicity didn't buy for a second.

"Did you get in a fight?" she asked, her thoughts confirmed by the tightening of Nyssa lips. Sighing, Felicity dumped her coat and bag on her table before heading to her bedroom. If she was going to listen to the Demon's Heir relationship problems, she was allowed to change into pajamas first.

Coming back out a few minutes later, she grabbed a wine glass for herself before going back to the living room. Taking one of her recliner chairs because she was not brave enough to share a couch with Nyssa, she reached for the wine bottle to freeze.

"That's my Rothschild," she squeaked, staring at the label.

"Yes. It is a fantastic wine. I was surprised to see it in your collection," Nyssa said as Felicity picked up the bottle in her hand.

"This was a 1982 Lafite Rothschild," Felicity whispered. "It's worth over a thousand dollars a bottle."

It had been Oliver's Christmas present to her, even though he had joked that it was also the late payment on his promise from a year ago for her help with the armored vehicle robberies. She had been saving it for something big, like the next time she managed to have sex or something far-fetched like that.

"Yes, I am aware. I was fortunate to have one of their 1992 vintages several years ago. This one has aged very well," Nyssa sighed, plucking the bottle from Felicity's fingers and topping off her glass before pouring Felicity a glass of her own. "To your good health."

"I think you're killing me," Felicity whimpered, but raised her glass in salute before taking a sip. Sighing, she let the wine roll around on her tongue before she leaned back in the chair. "Damn, that's great wine."

"I agree," Nyssa said and Felicity rolled her head against the back of the chair as she watched the assassin. Nyssa was similar to both Sara and Oliver in that she had the ability to hold herself perfectly still, but like them she also had a tell when something was bothering her – in her case tonight, the idle spinning of her wineglass.

"So, tell me about the fight with Sara," Felicity offered, curling up in the chair and taking a hearty sip of her wine.

sSs

Early the next morning, Felicity made her way into the Foundry. Stumbling her way down the stairs, she landed hard on the bottom one and laughed, more in shock than hurt but too drunk to do anything else.

"Felicity? Oh, my god, Felicity!" Sara said as she walked around one of the cases before rushing over.

"Sara! _What_ a surprise to find you here," Felicity giggled, letting Sara pull her to her feet. She was off balance and she when she looked down, she saw she had put on two different shoes when she had finally managed to sneak out of her apartment.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, coming over as she kicked off her shoes. "Are you ok?"

"I could be better," Felicity reasoned as she fought to get her keys out of her coat before handing them to Sara, who took them slowly. "Your girlfriend is passed out in my apartment. I would appreciate it if you could get her to leave sometime in next few hours before she manages to finish drinking the last of my wine."

"Nyssa is at your place?" Sara asked shocked as Oliver swore.

"Why didn't you contact me?" he asked, crossing over to take her arms, looking her over as if he expected her to be bleeding or dying. Of course, considering she had just spent six hours in close quarters with an assassin who they didn't have the greatest track record with she guessed he had a valid reason to be worried.

"She told me not to tell anyone she was at my place," Felicity told him, leaning in to whisper, "I figured it was a good idea to listen to the deadly assassin, so I just snuck out once she finally fell asleep."

Turning away before he could use one of his guilt-trip stares on her for not calling, Felicity blinked at Sara before telling her, "Tell Nyssa she owes me a bottle of Latife Rothschild in exchange for staying at my place. And someone owes me cab fare, too! I don't make enough money anymore to afford a taxi to the Glades."

Determined she had done enough for the night, Felicity started tugging off her coat as she wandered deeper into the Foundry. She heard Sara and Oliver talk quietly briefly before she heard Sara leap up the steps to exit the Foundry, hopefully on her way towards Nyssa.

Pulling off her sweater so she was just in her cami and sleep pants, Felicity glanced at Oliver as he walked towards her.

"Please tell me you two didn't sleep together, again," she said and Oliver stiffened, even as Felicity hummed. "Though I guess this time she would be the one cheating, so there is that. And I should feel bad for asking, but it's been a _horrible_ day so I'm not feeling very lenient right now."

"Sara just stopped by this morning," Oliver finally told her before honing in on the bandage wrapped around her left arm as she turned towards him. "You're hurt."

"'Tis but a scratch,"' she quoted before rolling her eyes when she saw Oliver didn't get the reference. Who didn't know _Monty Python and the Holy Grail?_ "We may have found out that trying to teach me knife fighting while drunk wasn't the best decision. We cleaned up my arm, but between us, I don't think my carpet will make it."

"You should have called," Oliver said, checking the bandage anyways and Felicity shrugged as she yawned.

"She just wanted someone to talk to after she and Sara got into a spat. From what I gather, she doesn't have many people she can do that with," Felicity sighed. Really, on top of the rest of secrets she was keeping, being an emotional confidant was easy, even for someone like Nyssa al Ghul. And she would never tell Oliver (but probably Sara, one day), but she actually liked the assassin.

"Now, while Sara and Nyssa make up at my apartment, I'm going to take a nap," she announced since she had the day free and didn't have to be at her job from hell that day. "Wake me up in a few hours, okay?"

Without waiting for Oliver's reply, she went past her computer desk to where Oliver had his bed. It was unmade (no surprise there), but she didn't care as she crawled between the sheets and hugged the pillow to her, breathing in the smell of Oliver's soap and body spray. Humming softly in contentment, she quickly fell asleep as Oliver watched her with a soft look on his face.

sSs

The next day, she came home to find that not only had Nyssa replaced her Rothschild and two of the other bottles of wine they had drank, she had also left replacement parts for her security system and a wicked looking knife in a dark green scabbard.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I really liked last weeks episode! Mainly the Roy x Laurel interactions, because I have a feeling when Oliver comes back to Starling City, he's going to facing off against those two more and more so they're going to be friends (ish).

Please review! The next chapter is a "Girl's Night", so we'll see Nyssa, Sara, Laurel, and Thea make a return to the story.


	6. Girl's Night

**Arrow - Come Knock on My Door**

A/N: Arrow is killing me, people, killing me. In some ways it's getting so much more amazing, and at the same time so frustrating. More ranting below (so, yeah, a few spoilers, so beware after the end of the chapter if you aren't caught up with this week's episode).

This time we get the whole female gang together, so of course there is some Ollie bashing coming our way.

* * *

><p><em>VI. Girl's Night<em>

Felicity never had the best luck when it came to having an enjoyable "Girl's Night". It started in eighth grade when Trisha Maylar had a girls-only sleepover party. It had been fun, until Veronica decided to call Felicity's mom a hooker and Felicity had thrown her hairbrush at her, giving her a black eye. Her mom just laughed when Felicity had explained why she needed to be picked up at ten at night, but Felicity had spent the last of her pre-college years on the black-list of sleepovers.

She had been part of the loners/outsiders during her MIT days, but she had been convinced to go to one of the sorority fundraisers her sophomore year that had been advertised as a girls only party by a classmate. That had ended with the cops busting the party after they had received an anonymous tip that the girls were selling ecstasy as part of their "sorority fundraiser". Felicity had watched from across the street as the girls were led out of the house screaming their heads off.

Once she moved to Starling City and started working at Queen Consolidated, the girls at work invited her out for drinks, which apparently was code for spending the night bitching about work and boyfriends, and not really Felicity's idea of a good time. It had almost been a relief that her night job with Oliver and Dig had given her good reason to bail on future invites.

So when she was invited out to Girl's Night that included Thea, Laurel, Sara, and Nyssa, she was a little hesitant to say yes.

"We might as well invite Helena," she told Sara, who had come to her apartment to give her the invite. "Round out the whole theme of scorned ex's and psycho girlfriends you're apparently going for. She fits both and I'm sure she would appreciate the night out of Iron Heights."

"You're so cute," Sara told her smiling.

"I'm totally serious," Felicity told her, maintaining a straight face for three seconds before laughing. "It can't get any more awkward than putting Laurel and Nyssa within arms distance of each other around large quantities of alcohol. How did you get them to agree to this anyway?"

"I'm pretty damn persuasive," Sara said, arching her eyebrow before climbing from the couch. "Now, let's go find you a dress."

"I still don't see how this is going to be fun," Felicity sighed, trailing after her. "What are two assassins, a lawyer, a bar owner, and a tech nerd going to talk about?"

sSs

"He does that smirk thing, you know?" Felicity said later that night, waving her hand around her face after her third drink of the night. "Like he's in on some secret joke but you don't have the privilege to know."

"The Ollie smirk," Laurel sighed, finishing her martini. "It's been his weapon since 6th grade."

"Totally lethal," Sara agreed, leaning against Nyssa.

"Well he can take that smirk and, and, and shove it where the earth don't shine!" Felicity decided, slamming her drink on the table. "That man is…ugh, so emotionally constipated!"

"Oh, please, let's keep talking about my brother's love life," Thea intoned from across the table, staring into her drink. "It's _so_ fascinating."

Silent, Nyssa pushed a drink in front of the young Queen who took it with a look of appreciation and knocked the shot back.

"Did you know…Did. You. _Know_!" Felicity stressed, slapping her hands down on the table as she glared at Laurel and Sara, figuring they would be the most sympathetic. "Oliver told me he loved me!"

At that announcement, everyone fell silent and stared at her in varying degrees of shock.

"I knew it!" Thea laughed, clapping her hands as she recovered first. "Roy owes me twenty bucks!"

"He did what? When?" Sara asked as Thea escaped their booth to find Roy who was working at Verdant that night.

"Months ago," Felicity said before snorting. "But then he did that smirk thing and acted like it didn't happen! My god, he's like a child."

"And you wonder why we aren't with him anymore," Laurel told her, waving the waiter over and ordering them another round of drinks.

sSs

The next morning Oliver entered the Foundry and made his way down the stairs only to slow down when he found a pile of women's shoe at the base of the steps. Quirking his eyebrow, he stepped around them and headed towards the main area only to stop at the edge of the training mats to stare in surprise.

Laurel was asleep on the med table, curled up on of a pile of coats, one covering part of her face, while Sara and Nyssa were sleeping under her on the floor, a bottle of vodka not far from them.

Skirting around them, he found the final missing piece of the party asleep in his bed. The only part of Felicity visible was her hair, the rest covered by his blanket that she was curled up under.

Smiling, he turned away and went to the back of the room where they had put in a small kitchenette to make coffee. Several minutes later, he stood next to Laurel and knocked on the med table next to her head, causing her to bolt up and nearly slide off the table.

"Wha- what's going on?" she asked, looking around before finding Oliver who just handed her a cup of coffee silently. Bending over, he passed two more mugs to Nyssa, not surprised she was awake and figuring she could finish the process of waking Sara up.

"Have a fun night?" he asked, biting back a smile as Sara reached out from under the table to flip him off.

"What time is it?" Laurel asked into her coffee cup.

"Too f-ing early," Sara muttered underneath her.

Taking his chair at his arrow making table, Oliver let the three women finish their coffee in silence, having dealt with hung over Lance sisters in the past.

"Where's Felicity?" Nyssa asked as she emerged from under the table, stretching as she stood up.

Nodding his head towards the back of the lair, Nyssa shot him a smug look he couldn't interpret before heading towards the bathroom.

"You let her keep sleeping?" Laurel asked, moving over so Sara could join her on top of the table. "That's not fair!"

"Actually, it's pretty smart. You do not want to wake Felicity up after drinking. She's mean," Sara told her sister.

"I am not, unless you don't give me coffee," Felicity muttered as she emerged from behind the computer station, making her way over to Sara and taking her cup of coffee without a word.

Sara nudged Laurel before nodding over at Oliver who was staring at Felicity with a look of stunned surprise. Sara had to admit the black dress with several revealing cutouts had been a find and one that Oliver was definitely appreciating from the way he's staring.

"It's such a shame you're straight," Sara told Felicity who started choking on her coffee at the announcement.

"I…you…what?" she asked, looking between the two Lance sisters as her cheeks flushed.

"I agree. You are a wonderful kisser," Nyssa shared as she returned to the main area.

"Please, God, kill me now," Felicity prayed as Sara and Laurel stared at her. She refused to turn and see Oliver's reaction so she turned and glared at the master assassin. "We agreed to not talk about that."

"Oh, we're talking about it," Sara announced, looking at Nyssa and raising her eyebrows. "When did this happen?"

"When Felicity let me stay at her place," Nyssa shrugged. "She was a great comfort."

"I was not! Don't say it like that!" Felicity told her before turning to Sara. "She's very handsy when drinking."

Realizing her hands had come up and were making boob-squeezing motions, Felicity quickly dropped them and rubbed her hands nervously on her dress while Laurel started laughing.

"Yes, I am aware," Sara said softly before turning to Nyssa who simply shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"I need more coffee," Felicity announced and made her escape.

Alone, the three remaining women shared looked before turning to Oliver who had turned to follow Felicity's movements across the Foundry.

"Ollie."

Turning, Oliver's face took on an apprehensive look when he found all three women glaring at him.

"What?" he finally asked when the three failed to speak.

"When are you going to ask Felicity out?" Sara asked, giving Oliver credit when he didn't react except the minute widening of his eyes.

"I don't – "

"Please, even I am aware of your attraction to her," Nyssa said, rolling her eyes before glaring at him. "Felicity does not deserve to be kept waiting for you to decide to act."

"And considering the number of guys that came over to chat her up last night, she won't wait forever," Laurel warned him, taking note of the muscle jumping along Oliver's jaw at the news before sliding off the table and grabbing their coats.

"Are you leaving?" Felicity asked as she came back only to whine as Sara took her coffee cup. "My coffee…"

"We are getting breakfast," Sara told her, handing over her coat and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Oh, but…" Felicity said, glancing over her shoulder to see Oliver frowning as he watched them and avoiding meeting her eyes. "I figured I would stay here, get caught up from taking yesterday off."

"No. We are extending Girl's Night into Girl's Day," Laurel said, slipping into her shoes before turning to raise an eyebrow at Oliver. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

When Oliver shook his head, Felicity paused when she saw the others share a smug smirk. Finding herself ushered into her shoes and up the stairs, she sighed as they left, telling them, "Why are you all smirking? I told you I hate the smirking!"

sSs

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm an not happy with the fact that they made Oliver "happy" at being back on Lian Yu at the end of 3.13. But I am looking forward to Slade making his return; I'm expecting good things from that.

Oh! And the fact that we only had one good moment between Oliver and Felicity in the last episode, and they were fighting during it! All that non-UST UST.

**Disclaimer: Arrow belongs to DC Comics and the CW. Whatever the hell they are doing with it.**


	7. Barry Allen

Arrow – Come Knock on My Door

_A/N: So this is kind of where we really start to deviate from Season 3 canon. I've decided to bring in the Flash gang, so this will be fun :D_

* * *

><p><em>VII. Barry Allen<em>

Barry Allen showed up at Felicity's apartment 9 months and 8 days after being struck by lightning, looking rather sheepish as Felicity opened her door.

"Barry?"

"Hey." Lifting his hand, he gave an awkward wave as Felicity silently stared at him before talking. "It's weird that I'm here, isn't it? I mean, Caitlin said you came and visited me when I was in a coma – which I appreciate, by the way, even though I obviously don't remember any of it – but this is weird, right? Just randomly showing up at your apartment like a stalker. Not that I'm a stalker!"

"Breathe, Barry," Felicity ordered as Barry's words started to run together.

"Right. Breathing."

"When did you wake up? Caitlin didn't call to tell me!" Felicity said as she stepped up to hug Barry before letting him into her apartment. A quick scan showed it was dirty, but not visible underwear dirty (that had been an embarrassing first date the one time she hadn't checked).

"Two days ago," Barry said, perching on the edge of her couch as he took in her place.

"Wow. Should you be here?" she asked as she took a seat next to him. "I mean, nine months in a coma – I'm surprised you were cleared to leave town and travel. Of course, you look really good. I mean, you always looked good, but you almost look healthier than before the coma."

"Yeah," Barry murmured, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he stared down at the ground. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Felicity before standing. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course," Felicity said before gasping as she was hit by a sudden gust of wind, blowing her hair around her face. Once she was able to straighten her hair out and trying to figure where the wind had come from, she blinked up at Barry who was standing in front of her. "What was that?"

"I, um, cleaned your apartment," he said and Felicity spun on her couch to gape at her apartment. It was the cleanest she could ever recall it and she took a sniff, catching the smell of her lemon based cleaner.

"How… what?" she stuttered, turning back to stare at Barry.

"It's a bit of a story," he told her and Felicity nodded slowly.

"I'm going to need ice cream for this," she sighed only to jump as Barry suddenly disappeared from the living room, her front door barely closing before he re-appeared with two cartons of ice cream in hand from the local shop just down the road.

"Mint chip or Rocky Road?"

"Super speed," Felicity hummed a short time later as she licked mint chip ice cream from her spoon. "Huh."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was expecting more – "

"Shock and awe?" Felicity finished and Barry nodded. Shrugging, she dug out another bite of ice cream before telling him, "It's hard to beat an uprising of prison escapees doped out on some mystic Japanese drug from World War II. But I appreciate the clean apartment."

Laughing, Barry collapsed back on the couch, digging into his own carton of ice cream.

"I heard about that. Cisco wouldn't stop talking about the fact he got to the help _the_ Arrow," he grinned. "It sucked I couldn't tell him I know the Arrow's secret identity."

"Only if you want an arrow-toting vigilante with serious anger issues to come after you," Felicity quipped.

"I'll pass," Barry deadpanned before tilting his head, staring at Felicity. "How are things between you and Oliver now?"

Flushing because she had forgotten Barry guessed about her feelings about Oliver, Felicity stabbed her ice cream with extra vigor as she tried to think of a response.

"Depends on the day," she finally decided. All summer Oliver seemed to switch between hot and cold towards her. But last week he had suddenly distanced himself after nearly being blown up while taking down the new Count Vertigo. He refused to talk about what he had seen after being doused with the modified drug, but Felicity knew it had shaken him.

Barry just nodded as he finished off the last of his ice cream, not pushing. For several minutes they were both silent as Felicity finished off her ice cream as Barry seemed to gaze blankly at her living room wall.

"So," Felicity stated, setting her empty carton on her coffee table before turning to Barry, tucking her feet under her. "Are you finally going to tell me why you're here? I can't image that as soon as you woke up from a coma your first thought was, '_I really should go see Felicity Smoak.'_"

"I think any red-blooded man who woke from a coma would want to see you," Barry said before groaning, burying his head in his hands. "Ignore I said that, would you?"

"As a fellow foot-in-mouther, sure," Felicity mumbled, blushing.

"Ever since my mom died, I always wanted to do _more_," Barry sighed a few minutes later. "When I woke up and realized I had this…power, I thought I could use my speed to help people. But all I seem to be doing is making a bigger mess of everything whenever I try. I tried to stop a robber, but I ended up killing someone – someone innocent – because I didn't know what I was doing!"

Bouncing up to his feet, Barry started to pace her limited living room and Felicity rushed to slap down the magazines that started to fly off her coffee table.

"And then Dr. Wells he thinks I'm some key to eternal life and wants to stick me under a giant microscope and study me, like a lab rat." Stopping, Barry sighed as his shoulders slouched before staring at Felicity. "What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? Maybe all I am is just some guy who was struck by lightning."

"Listen, I'm not going to say something corny like the lightning '_chose´_ you," Felicity told him and Barry's lips twitched briefly as he met her gaze. "I will tell you that the road you're looking down – of being a hero – is a hard one, and not everyone is going to be in your corner 100% of the time. And there are days when you lose, no matter how hard you try, when you think of giving up. But as long as you have a good heart and keep getting up, you, Barry Allen, can do amazing things."

Smiling, Barry felt the tension he had carried since his confrontation with Joe and Dr. Wells dissipate. Scooping up his ice cream, he wolfed it down now that he finally felt like he knew what to do.

"So, do you have a name yet?" Felicity asked, curious.

"What do you think of "_The Streak"_?"

"It sounds I'm about to be flashed by a creepy guy in a trench coat."

* * *

><p>AN: I thought about trying to pull in the Oliver/Barry scene, but I felt that the moment is more powerful in this version with Felicity helping Barry recognize how he can become the Flash. Obviously I tried to tie in some of the high points of the conversation, but I was surprised that Barry went to Oliver (except for the obvious main character to main character bonding) when he was closer to Felicity.

In other news – Caity Lotz will be in the spin off show coming in 2016! I'm happy to have her back and what this means for other characters (I can see Helena making a few appearances in connection with "Birds of Prey"). Also, rejoice! Brandon Routh is going to be in the spin off, which I think means Ray x Felicity will wrap up by the end of Season 3 when he's hopefully put on a bus, since he's not a Starling City DC character. And I think we need to see Ray when he's not a foil in the Felicity x Oliver UST, to give him a chance to actually be more.

My last rant is something I think as Arrow fans we need to support as a whole. There is a surprising amount of hate for Laurel in the Arrow-verse, which tends to go back to Katie Cassidy. I've mentioned it earlier, but I've also seen Stephen Amell shoot people down when they make rude comments about Laurel/Katie on his page. Katie is a good actor who is playing a character who is very hard to manage; her scene with Paul when Lance finally learns about Sara's death was great acting on both their part. The only thing I ask is that we start showing more support for Katie, or at least refrain from making comments like "I hate Laurel, bring back Sara!" I for one can't wait to see Katie continue to grow as the Black Canary over the next two (plus) seasons left – even if I think she needs to stay away from Oliver romantically because, my god, is their relationship a cluster-fuck at this point.

(TL;DR – Cyber bully/bashing is not something as fans we should support. Be nice to Katie Cassidy/Laurel even if you wish Sara was still on the show.)

Thanks for listening! Cisco or Caitlin will be next (or combined, depends on what I think of writing - it may be Dig since he hasn't made an appearance yet). Please review if I haven't managed to piss off half of my readers.

**Disclaimer:** Arrow and the Flash belong to DC Comics and the CW.


End file.
